


Descention

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angry Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Makeup Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas have returned to Mirkwood after a hard won war to destroy the one ring. But Mirkwood is more foul and accursed with sickness. Thranduil is emotional but overjoyed non-the-less and prepares a celebration. </p><p>**Magor Edit 2/21/17: all sex scenes, Thranduil's character traits, atmosphere and backdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

 

_**Kneeling down he gives his dear friend a hearty hug, patting him several times on the back. It is a bittersweet moment for them both. When they first met, they were on the verge of throttling each other. Old grievances and misunderstandings. Wounds that never healed. Pride and stubbornness obscuring the urgency to destroy the one ring. Now...they share a brotherly bond so strong and unlikely that campfire stories will forever be told of how they helped to destroy the ring of power together.**_

_**'I will miss ya laddy.' Gimly said with regret, thumping the elf on his back.** _

_**"Really...I won't miss you dwarf! The elf drolls.** _

_**The dwarf roared with laughter rumbling throughout the elf's body down to his very bones! Patiently Legolas waited for Gimly to calm himself. Nowadays, he is only mildly irritated by the loud bluntness of curses, insults, and slurs from this creature. Legolas will always be in complete awe (and sometimes mild disgust) at the gluttonous appetite of consumption of meat.The way that Gimly speaks of his favorite meats is like that of a lover being parted from his true love to be devoured upon reuniting. Not to mention of the poor elf endurance of  being in close proximity of bodily odors. He understands the Dwarves are quite routine with their hygiene, nearly as often as elves, although if the situation hinders such routine, dwarves tend to be very content and obnoxious with long bouts between baths.** _

_**'Ya miss meh well enough you point-eared twig! Well then, it must be so. Be off with yeh! I'll be seeing yeh skin n' bones at the Harvest Roast Feast at Erebor, aye!? Gimly threatened.** _

_**'I dare not miss it in fear of a battle axe in my back Master Dwarf! Legolas shouted as they drifted, parting ways.'Until then!'** _

_**'Until then!' Gimliy shouted back, not so much as turning around on his pony. He just raised his fist above his head in farewell.** _

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

_**Riding at a full gallop Legolas made haste to arrive at the Mirkwood Kingdom stronghold by nightfall.Thier farewell took longer than expected. If Legolas did not know any better he swears that Gimli was stalling, not wanting to depart his company. The look apon his father's face would be priceless! A burst of laughter erupted from the young elf as he imagined it. Strolling up to father almighty with a Dwarf in tow.** ( Yesss, Ada dear, allow me to present to you Gimli, Son of Gloin, Council Member of Lord Elrond, Member of the Fellowship of the Ring! Completing the edification with an over flamboyant bow to his sire the King.) **Doubled over with laughter, somehow he managed to maintain to speed with Mirinia. A lovely name he gave his mare which means 'Free'.  He named her when he reached majority. A gift from his Adar whom blessed her with long life. Ever since then, when he mounts her it is freedom he feels between his legs.** _

_**It has only been just a little more than a year since he set off to Imladris. He was somewhat surprised to still see snow and ice covering vast parts of Mirkwood this late in the spring. Not really snow just ice and a kind of deadly frost that will surely kill any new buds or shoots springing up from the ground in search of the already limited sunlight. It is an odd feeling. An intense need to stop and investigate. Whatever it is, he is sure his father knows of it. He convinces himself to push on without delay.** _

_**Emerging from a narrow path from the wildly overgrown forest behind him, Legolas eyes fall upon a familiar site. Grand and majestic it is to behold what is home. A serene sense of peace and stability rushes over him. He really had not thought of it til now. Subconsciously he knew he would find his way home to the ones he loves and hold dear to his heart. Were there doubts, yes, of course there were but he tried not to allowed himself to dwell on dangerous thoughts of longing and dispair. But, there have been times he did fall into hopelessness and his friends were there to pull him back out of it.** _

_**Slipping down from Mirinia, he approaches the barred doors with caution. He did not send word ahead of his arrival and he knows his guards. Times were dark and are darker still. Sauron's beasts and foul creatures roam about the lands freely and unchecked now that he is vanquished, which makes them many times more dangerous. Mirkwood Bowmen have touchy fingers and will shoot first and ask questions later. Loudly speaking the password twice and announcing his name and title. The doors gradually**_ _**crank and unlatch several times before the massive double doors creak open. It takes two pair of guards on each door to have the strength to rotate the pullies of such a great mechanism.** _

_**As Legolas entered with his steed. He received a bear hug from a rather petite guard.** _

_**'Prince Legolas! We feared you fell at the Black Gates! My heart is filled with joy to see you well, my lord. Meludir exclaimed.** _

_**'Welcome home, my lord.' Feren held Legolas in a long embrace. He was there when he was born and was one of the first to hold him in his arms. He pulled back, holding Legolas by the shoulder's with tears welling up in his eyes.'Thought I lost you penneth!'  he choked, tears falling. Then just as quick his eyes narrowed.' Why...did ...you not send WORD!! Giving the penneth (in Feren's mind) a shove to one shoulder.** _

_**'The decision to return home was rather sudden. There is none who may be more swift than I, mellon.' Legolas defended holding his shoulder innocently looking like Feren truly hurt his feelings.** _

_**Feren stared at him as if that weren't a good enough excuse.** _

_**'We must celebrate!' Meludir interjected, trying to change the mood.** _

_**Shhh! Not so loud and NO! I want to surprise Ada. Where is he? He asked turning to Feren.** _

_**Feren's stare glared at him all the worse, and Legolas shrank minutely from it. 'Go on then, try and surprise you sire. I'll watch from the sidelines.' He teased. 'Why do you think I'm standing Gaurd?? He has been insufferable for weeks. He hardly sleeps, barely eats, he sulks all day and night barking at and intimidating his subjects and I will have no part of it.'**_

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

 ** _The walk to the_ _throne room was_** _**silent. Legolas entered the chamber swiftly with intent to be noticed. Thranduil did not stir. People come and go all day long and he did not care to see who entered. Constantly he would dismiss them with a flick his hand, only he cared for the presence of one. One who meant everything to him as if his life depended on it. And his life means nothing now. Fear had it's grip on Thranduil since word got back to him immediately after the fall of Mordor.** _

_'And what of the company? Did they survive? Thranduil asked with a tinge of desperation in his voice._

_'There is no word of the survival of the company, my lord, only word that Sauron is defeated.' The messenger reported._

_'Incompetent fools.' Thranduil whispered shaking his head in discontent. 'Who sent you to me...with a half-assed report!!! He finally roared. GET OUT!!!'_

  ** _'_** _ **Ada?'**_

_**'Tread lightly penneth, he is full of drink.' Feren warned.** _

_**Climbing the stairs he stopped a few stairs short, not wanting to startle Thranduil. 'Ada, I am home.'** _

_**Head bent Thranduil opened his eyes. None could see because his hair draped his face. Thinking he was hearing things, he did not move.** _

_**'I am here Ada, it is me, your son.'** _

_**The King raised his head only enough to meet Legolas eyes as his son stood on the stairs. He blinked as he slowly realizes who he was staring at. Then his eyes widened with disbelief. He stiffened, trying so hard to reign in his galloping emotions. A small gasp slips through his thin lips as they quivered. He draws in a steady breath as he straitens upright, not breaking eye contact with his son when he stood to his full height. Legolas didn't know what to think other than his father was overwhelmed. His son is one of few who are able to decipher his father's feelings. But Thranduil's face held many emotions for all to see, sometimes disappearing and resurfacing like the moon hiding behind shifting clouds.**_

_**Ah, there it is, if for only a moment or so Thranduil looked wounded, searching Legolas' eyes asking why? Why did you not send word of your well-being? The son lowered his eyes and raised his hand to his heart apologetically.** _

_**Thranduil stepping down from his throne, Legolas steps up. Thranduil held out his hand and his son clasped his arm. The King pulled him into a fierce hug.Legolas could feel his father's body relax after a moment for the elvenking was ever so grateful for having his son back to him.**_

_**Feren then gives an order to clear the chamber but he remained.** _

_**'We have much to discuss Ion.'** _

_**'Yes we do Ada.'** _

 

_**~Fin~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feren has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edit 6/3/2016 I jumped too quickly into the smut. Needed more emotional thoughts from Leggy and Feren :)
> 
> Magor edit 2/21/17

 

**Thranduil's chest constricts with remorse and the bittersweet ache of happiness. He exhales, "I feared for you, my son." Suddenly pulling him into a bearhug. "I thought I lost you!" He confessed, voice thick with emotion.**

**After some time, Legolas pulls back to look into his father's eyes, landing a hand on his shoulder and he smiles, "I missed you Ada but I will never be lost to you. You have taught me well."**

**Thranduil nods in acknowledgement. Both of them descend down the throne steps, walking towards Feren. "You must be weary from your travels ion."**

**"Feren, have the chambermaids ready his room and draw up his bath."**

**Legolas turns around with a slight frown, "No, we've been apart for too long Adar. I shall stay and tell you of my adventures.**

**"I am eager to hear your tales ion, but I'm too lax at the moment. Breakfast! You shall have my undivided attention. I must retire now."  He gently grabs his son by the nape of his neck and plants a firm kiss on his forehead.**

**"As you wish, Adar."**

**The king turns to leave the Throne Room and Legolas and Feren follow after him, walking in separate directions in the labyrinth of corridors and hallways.**

**I've never seen him like that." Legolas told Feren when they walked far enough out of earshot. He felt a tinge of guilt.**

**"You mean an emotional mess? He has been in that state for months." Feren explains what happened whith the messenger. "I tried to give him comfort, but he worked himself up with panic and worry with each passing day. I could not bear to be near him. He targeted me with his frustration, I had to leave him and it hurt me so to forsake him completely."**

**Feren can see the pain on Legolas' face, "Do not worry yourself penneth, your Adar can be his own worst enemy. Besides, though he knew it was me, I reset the incantation to the wine cellar door every night to make sure he did not drink himself into oblivion." He said with an air of triumph, with not so much as a smirk.**

**Legolas laughed whole heartedly at Feren's cleverness, patting him on the back. "I will remember that if I ever have to chaperone Ada!'**

**His face only revealed a slight amusement when Feren slowly comes to a stop and tilts his head towards the room. They finally reached Legolas chambers. Thankfully far enough from Thranduil's room for Legolas to have some privacy. "Pleasant dreams, my lord." Feren bids Legolas good night turning on heel to go summon the chambermaids.**

**Feeling much better, the archer enters his bedroom.**

 

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  

  

**Feren knocks on the door of Thranduil's bed chamber.**

**"Enter."Thranduil called.**

**"The Prince is settled in his room, my lord." Feren reported.**

**Thranduil is standing near a large opening in the wall on the far side of the room. Not a balcany, but an open window with a built in couch with plenty of cushions and pillows.**

**Thranduil ignored Feren for a moment. He was hurt. Very hurt that Feren left him. Stopped his midnight visits. Especially when the king needed him most. He straightens and then s **teadies** **himself at a weak attempt to appear intimidating.****

**"I believe you owe me an explaination."**

**Feren looked at Thranduil in disbelief. Surely he is not fooling him.There's no hiding the fact that his king is properly boozed up. But obviously they were doing this now**

**'Explanation for what my lord?' Feren asked in a most proper tone of voice.**

**Irritated with Feren's formality, Thranduil demanded, "Explain to me, why you left me in a cold bed worried half to death about Legolas. YOU left me when I needed YOU most!!"**

**"I left you because you were being a drunken ASS. You refuse to listen.' Feren shrugged with ann air of dignity, not at all intimidated by Thranduil's temper. He had to be harsh, though he did not want to but his friend can be very stubborn.**

**Advancing slow and calm, 'What?' The king asked in a low dangerous voice usually reserved for his prisoners. 'You will not speak to me in such a manner.' Thranduil gritted through his teeth.**

**"I just did sire and will do it again." Feren continued undaunted.**

**"Feren," Tranduil warned, but before he could speak another word, Feren cut him off.**

**"No!" Feren snapped, ' I am going to speak and you...will stand there and listen, which is something you are not good at doing. I am not going to apologize for leaving you alone with yourself. You are completely convinced that you know better than everyone else. Storming about, barking orders, expecting everyone to fall in line behind a drunken shadow of a king and I will not stand for it! You are a Sindar, start acting like one.**

**Thranduil's expression was blank but his eyes were halfway lidded which vexed Feren further. because Thranduil is more emotionally open when alone in private with his friend and lover.**

**"Are you done?" He ask as if this conversation suddenly became boring.**

**Feren held his gaze, refusing to be the first to break eye contact, "Yes, my lord."**

**Thranduil slowly glides his hand up Feren's chest. It pauses to thumb gently at Feren's addams-apple. Fingers slowly wrapped around his throat then tightened as the Sinda pulled him close to inhaled a long kiss from Feren like he was the very oxygen his lungs needed.** **His hand moved behind Feren's neck to jerk his head back by the hair to deepen the long lusty kiss which he's been yearning for, for months. Through the haze of the wine, Thranduil could not hold his suppressed feeling any longer.**

**Feren bit back a moan. He was still angry with his lover but could not resist him. A dirty move from Thranduil, not wanting to give in and admit to Feren's truths.**

**The elf-king pushed his thigh between those long legs and slid his hands down to search and fondle his cock.**

**"Thranduil?" Feren gasped reluctantly.**

**"Mmyes?" Thranduil purred with a catty grin on his face.**

**"I'm really upset with you!"**

**"I can tell."**

**"Yes well..."Feren falters with a small moan. I'm unable to talk...to you...when you are doing that."**

**"Then tell me to stop." Thranduil bit hard into his neck.**

**"Ughh!" Feren grunts** (I can not lose myself to him now) **Who was he kidding, he is already lost to his sire's charms...but not entirely.**

**"Command me to stop! Thranduil challenges.**

**"He answers his king by shoving Thranduil back off of himself. Giving him small pushes towards the bed. Thranduil smirked at him, biting his lip, enjoying every moment.**

**They reach the bed. Feren jerks Thranduil around into a bending position over the four poster bed.**

**"You're mounting me!?" Thranduil grins, stripping out of his night robe as quickly as possible.**

**"You deserve it. Been wanting it for months." Feren said, taking his time to undress only down to his leggings and boots.**

**"Valar YES."**

**"Oil!" Thranduil breathes.**

**Feren lunges over to the night stand with one foot, not quite leaving Thranduil, snatching the oil and darting back to that fine, firm ass.**

**Thranduil just moans his impatience, waiting for Feren to oil up.**

**Feren grabs both sides of his hips** (Finally!) **Thranduil** **thought.**

**Feren breached with no warning, slowly sliding in deep. He wants this as much as Thranduil and he is rewarded with a luxurious sigh. He missed sneaking throughout the caverns to be with such a handsome regal thing. Knowing he is one of the few to know him in such an intimate way.**

**Thranduil moaned again, this time in distress as Feren seated himself. "Taking your sweet time are we."  He teased.**

**Without delay, Feren starts fucking Thranduil in tight circular thrusts, mainly to control himself. It's been too long and the one beneath him feels too good.**

(I should not have said that) **Thranduil regretted to himself as he clawed at the silks burying his face into the mattress sobbing out whimpering groans.**

**In a sudden surge of anger, Feren halts himself momentarily and wraps Thranduil's luxurious hair into his fist. I will hear every sound that falls from your lips. Pulling his face from the mattress causing his back to arch tightly like a bow. Instinctively the king tries to brace himself against the relentless humping but his body still jerked with each thrust.**

**Thranduil grabs his swollen cock and starts pumping when Feren kicks up the pace. The elf snatches his sire's hand and twists it behind the other's back, panting "Not until after your atonement."**

**Bearing his teeth,Thranduil growled his discontent which made Feren stab him a few more times before he spent himself.**

**His hair slips through Feren's fingers. His twisted arm is released and Thranduil hits the bed. Exhausted, Feren rolls his majesty onto his back before he himself drops to knees and takes Thranduil into his mouth and starts to suck.**

**Thranduil hums passionately, a sound close to singing. "Oh...so...good! So good this feeling! How I missed you my Feren!**

**Smiling to himself, Feren knows how to please his King over the years and it will not take long for his release. Feren buries his face in his crotch then pulls slowly up to double-bob around his head with a play of his tongue to sink down again. He repeats the rhythm twice more and Thranduiil spills with an aching, hazey kind of bliss.**

**Feren crawls up onto the bed next to his lover. Sweating and breathing hard together, Thranduil slyly cut his eyes over to the mad-elf.**

**"I'm still bloody crossed with yeh! That's not half of the punishment you deserve." Feren grunted.**

**"I should piss you off more often. Leaning over to give him a couple of firm kisses and pats his face lovingly.**

**"THAT will be the death of meh." Feren chuckled.**

**Thranduil looks at him with a raised brow and with an amused grin spreads across his face. His sometimes lover is never known to chuckle, laugh or grin. Perhaps a smirk here or there but that is also rare.**

**"My, feeling a bit ancient are we."**

**"Not so ancient to pound ya a good one. Or maybe I should go fetch your new manly boy-toy to rut ya into the ground."**

**Thranduil took no offence at the jab. At the mention of the King of Dale his eyes grew distant, looking past Feren before his lip curled to one side thinking, thrilling thoughts of the handsome man.**

**Rolling his eyes, Feren forces himself up to get dressed. Not that he is a jealous person. Feren welcomes it at times to allow him to seek out other willing partners. Mirkwood elves are easily bored in their seclusion. They are often active in merrymaking and lovemaking to pass the time.**

**"Any special arrangements or tasks for tomorrow?"**

**"No meleth, just a private brunch for Legolas and myself."**

**"Very well."**

**"Feren?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Wold you accept an apology from me...for acting like an...ass?"**

**"You are already forgiven melethron." Feren smiles, slightly bows his head and leaves the chamber.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. This chapter was supposed to drop last weekend but I had to trash it and start over again. Enjoy!  
> Chapter edit 12/06/17

 

 

 **Upon entering his chambers, Meludir immediately strides over to Legolas and kisses him with much enthusiasm, clutching at his leather hooded jerkin.** **He paused...to look up at his prince and simply shivers in delight, drinking in the details of his handsome features and inhales another long needy kiss from him. Legolas makes a slight muffled sound of pleasure, enjoying such an intimate welcome home.**

**Meludir pulls away momentarily, he is whispering eagerly into Legolas delicate ear, telling his lover how much he missed him, and how he needed him, the nights he spent dreaming of his return. Meludir looks very hot and bothered.**

**Legolas smile at the eager thing. He always new how much this young guard lusts after him. He ignored him for years**

**"Please!" sounding nearly breathless, I would like nothing more than to make up for the time you've been away. I need to be one with you, now. Take me...any way...anywhere you wish, my body is yours, my lord!"**

**"I only just arrived." Legolas murmurs with an very amused look. Of course, he's fantasized about this one moment, but he is in no rush, still Meludir's restlessness is so earnest. He gazes at Meludir's soft face highlighted by his dimples. His simple beauty is so enchanting he can no longer resist. The archer dips forward to press a savory kiss on his lips before gently pushing between them. Meludir opens up willingly, sucking in the probing muscle, happy to welcome the intrusion.**

**Legolas is swelling quickly and can't help grinding his hips into him. "As you wish Meleth nin." There is no fumbling or delays. Both know exactly how to peel each other out of their clothing. Meludir toes off his boots as Legolas pulls his lover's loose, brown tunic off, tossing it to the floor then inches Meludir's legging down with his fingers low enough for him to tippy-toe out of them.**

**The prince's clothing, on the other hand is a bit more complicated. Meludir is not phased at all, making quick work of undoing his green, lace-up jerkin, unbuckling his quiver, bow, and blades, letting them hit the floor, piling into a heap. Legolas is advancing on Meludir, forcing him to walk backwards to the bathing chamber. Kissing playfully and sometimes awkwardly as the journeyman kicks off his boots, hopping as he pulls at his leggings, struggling to get them off. Meludir feel a pair of hands kneading at his bare ass, trying to hike him upwards. Meludir bounces up and throws his legs around the archer, locking his feet together. Legolas holds the petite elf as he makes his way to the already running bath water.**

**Walking up the steps of the circular pool, he carefully steps down and lowers themselves into the steamy, aromatic waters. The water is a little too hot for Meludir's liking but he did run the tap before Legolas arrived. As he adjusts to the heat, Meludir tilts his head back to rest on the wide ledge of the bath. Legolas rise up to hover over him. He is a lovely display of sienna brown tresses of hair with beautiful lips and a dazzling eyes.**

**He runs his fingers smoothly from Meludirs rosy cheeks, down his neck to his chest, circling a nipple and pinching it until it stiffens. Beneath that pearly nipple is a small plush breast. Meludir arches for more,  Breathing out a sigh as Legolas casually kneads and plump the soft flesh. Leaning down in a slow deliberate manner, pressing his tongue against Meludir's nipple he drags it up with a flick.**

**Meludir's wines are loud at first but dissolves into whimpering. The prince takes his sweet time pulling and tugging then sucking the nipple between his teeth.**

**Oh...ai! Shooting a sharp look at Legolas, only to see a sly look in return. Letting go of the breast, he plunged his tongue into Meludirs mouth. The kiss was forceful, long and deep. The young elf could hardly breathe properly. Finally, he withdrew, leaving Meludir sputtering for air. But before he could recover, Legolas slips two fingers past his slim shaft, under his small sack and into his wet folds thumbing at his swollen clit.**

**Meludir is unable to restrain his high keening. The simple stroking and sliding can make him spill right now. He feels unbelievably slick to Legolas, even under water. He holds his prince fiercely between his thighs, he is ready but Legolas makes him wait. The prince wants to play, rubbing his hands around to toy with Meludir's soft folds. It is achingly slow but Meludir is simply savoring the long moments as clit redden in response to the teasing.**

**With an open-mouth kiss Legolas presses his hand into his secret warm channel. Adding finger by finger, he inches them in bit by bit. Legolas let's go of the kiss to watch his lover chew at his lips as his dick plays shallowly at the rim of his ass. He looks so helpless and dazed that Legolas decides to give Meludir want he truly want. Easing in all the way stretching Meludir wide as he pushes into the tightness, Legolas grabs a hip and slowly rolls into his jubilant lover.**

**"Ai...dont stop!" He can't seem to control himself as Legolas thrusts falls more swiftly. The intense feeling ricochets from his hot channel throughout his entire body. With long powerful thrusts Meludir is bumped against the pools edge and the water begins sloshing everywhere.**

**Meludir is fucked halfway out of the bath, his head and shoulders are hanging down the steps while Legolas is kneeling above him and starts to fondle Meludir's shaft. It feels too good. He tries to hang on but he is too close. The archer hisses because it's been too long and Legolas is heavy with seed. He bursts. The gravity of his orgasm nearly topples him over.**

**Meludir clenches, inhaling a hitch or two of breath because he knows his prince is still rock hard. Legolas hits it then hit it again while thumbing his clit vigorouly.** **Three long fingers working in and out of Meludir's pussy as his palm rubs his pink pearl and his tight nuts.**

**Possessing both genitalia, Meludir experience for the first time a tripple orgasm. His member spews semen everywhere as his cunt convulses clutching down around probing fingers while his stretched furrowed hole flutters around a cock brazing against frayed sensitive nerves.**

**"Ah...a...a...ahnng!" Meludir can't withstand it. He barely breathes as his body jerks frantically and starts shaking like he might fly apart into tiny little pieces. Legolas gives him a slap on the ass just hard enough to remind him to breathe. Meludir's immensely chaotic orgasm forces him to spill his silky hot cream long and hard into that tight ass. Meludir oozes out...drizzling creamy cum from his stretched crevice...traveling down his crack, mingling nicely with the long threads of Legolas' hot cum dripping down together to pool on the ledge of the tub..**

**With a peppering of nips and pecks to Meludir's lips, Legolas gathers him up to bring the spent elf back into the bath. A dizzy Meludir could only lay there on Legolas' chest humming contently. The prince spare one last look at that utterly flushed face then sat back on the submerged bench. They quietly drifted off in each other's arms.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Meludir: is a chatterbox. Excitable and mischievous young thing. Loves to talk. Knows all the goings on in Mirkwood. But is discipline enough to speak when spoken to, and speak only when necessary.  
> ~Legolas: one of few words, charming, playful, always on the move, don't like and sluff off his princley duties, rather be out in the realm on patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds out whats causing the blight of the forest.

 

 

**Sneaking throught the halls undetected as Legolas avoids each gaurd he passes and is very amused that he is more stealthy than he ws as a youth. Legolas takes a path he used many times over the years. It can be dangerous but is a short cut to his father's rooms.**

**The caverns are dark only lanterns lights his way. Legolas scales along a rugged pathway cleaved into the side of the walls, skipping onto a particularly large root which brings him directly to Thranduil's chambers.**

**Sliding down from above, Legolas lands in front of a door intricately carved of a stag deer. His crown of antlers rises and frames the door up to the pointed top. He opens the door just wide enough for him to slip through inside as he ounce did as an elfling.**

**He breathes in the familar scent as he gradually tours the sitting room. Pausing to light a candle, he peruse through the sitting room taking his time to scrutinize every detail of his ada's sitting room, the large malorn stained desk with a tapestry hanging behind it with a depiction of the Awakening of the Elves. Running his fingers along cushioned wooden chairs and sattees Legolas comes to Thranduil's wine rack. Each bottle held in a timbered compartment of leaves and branches.**

**The fond memories flows through his mind and subconsciously realizes he's entering Thranduil's bed chamber. He knows he shouldn't but he wanted to see him. He missed him over the years and was grasping onto comforting memories of sneaking into his ada's rooms. Quietly he sat in a chair in front of a dresser near the bed, waiting for Thranduil to wake.**

**A few hours passes. The song of the forest meets the rising sun.**

**Thranduil stirs, stretches then relax his ear turns alone to the morning song. He catches a whiff of a strong scent and looks up to see Legolas sitting there wide eyes smiling. "You still smell of the road." He let his head fall back to the pillows." How'd you get past the gaurds?"**

**"Short cut."**

**Thranduil chuckles as he pulls on a bell for the kitchens to bring breakfast. "Come here ion."**

**Legolas moves to sit on the bed. "A radiant sun is rising."**

**"Yes. It shines all the brighter for you are home. Though I fear nothing will grow beneath her warmth ever again." In a matter of fact tone. "I fear my realm is dying and it disturbs me greatly to know this." He sighs.**

**"I've seen what you speek of. Spring is late. Most of the Northen edge of the forest is still buried under snow and ice. Dead animal are littered everywhere and nothing is growing. There is something ominous about these signs."**

**"Yes, there is a gripping disquiet in my heart that is forewarning of something still lingering. Evil is still afoot and has sought refuge in my vast woodlands."**

**There's a knock at the door and Legolas accepts the food from the kitchen servant and returns with a large tray. The pair enjoy their morning meal unceremoniously in the bed. Legolas eats heartily. It has been a long while since he had moist biscuits with maple syrup, hot steaming farina with nuts and berries on the side and scrambled eggs.**

**Leaning on an elbow Thranduil sips his tea as he watches his son, slightly awed at Legolas' increased appitite.**

**"What have your advisory discovered?"**

**Pouring his son a large cup of tea he answers. "They believe it is some kind of sickness that came on the winds from Mordor."**

**"Not likely." Legolas scoffs. "The distance is to great." Taking a long sip from his cup. "If that is the case, other lands will be affected also in some way. Have there been reports from other neighboring realms?"**

**"Some, but we are still gathering information, therefor the reports are inconclusive." Thranduil waves off.**

**"If I may, permit me to take a small guard up north, with healers and farmers to collect some evidence from the source.There are many felled trees and and rotting carcasses to examine. Maybe I can be of some help."**

**"You only just got here and already you are running off on missions." Thranduil looked slighted.**

**"If I head out now the team will be back with a few answers by lunch. It would ease my mind to find out sooner than later what is happening"**

**"Since it is an urgent matter and you have a fresh perspective...very well," Thranduil nodded his approval, "but your contingent will be no less then ten guardsmen and also a healer, herbalist and a cultivator."**

**"Understood."**

**"Well then, off with you. I'll sleep in a little longer."**

**"Ada. You sleep too much."**

**"Ah well, you eat too much so we're even."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meludir and Legolas are horrible little chatterboxes XD!

 

 

**Riding horseback than on foot is a last minute decision. Not that he could not keep up with the guard but just in case word needs to get back to the strong hold quickly for reinforcements. As he heads out Legolas speaks freely, asking the elves their accounts and opinions about the situation concerning the forest. Engaging them in converstion made the guardsmen feel more at ease with him and they all are speaking honestly and very willingly.**

**Always vigilant, a couple of guards sprint forward on command to scout ahead while the others fan out into the surrounding area leaving only Legolas and Meludir behind.**

**"Where's Tauriel? She is almost always on guard duty."**

**"Yes, well..."**

**"What?" Legolas turns to look at Meludir.**

**"She is no longer a part of the guard." Meludir replied not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.**

**Staring in disbelief Legolas waits for Meludir to burst with laughter."You jest!"**

**Meludir sighs. "No. I'm not joking. It's temporary but you know as well as I that her mouth tends to land her into quite a bit of trouble."**

**Hanging his had back Legolas closes his eyes, nodding in a silent agreement then he asks." What did she do?"**

**"I'm not sure what she was fussing about but I was there when she called him an...ass and that she would rather talk to horses than to report to him.**

**A small snicker came from Legolas as a broad grin lights across his face. "It is bad enough that ada misunderstands her intent in many things but I will never go so far."**

**"Well you fled far enough." Meludir smirked.**

**Legolas shot him a look. "I'm sure he disciplined her, hopefully not to harsh?**

**"He sentence her to 6 months as a stable girl"**

**"What?! No!" Legolas let out a hushed gasp.**

**"Yes!" Meludir hiss. "That is worse than harsh, it is cruel and humiliating. And adding insult to injury the king teased her saying _'You should find yourself in good company and great conversation.'_**

**"She's lucky to get off that easy." Legolas chuckles again as a matter of fact. I had to help build a new wing to those stables as an elfling for my fork tongue and that was hard labor. How did she handle it?"**

**Suddenly looking very worried Meludir hesitated thinking long on something. "Before I carry on...I must tell you something that may...displease you. I hope you will not be angry with me."**

**Looking at his face Legolas did not want to assume but has a gut feeling of what it may be about. "No worries my friend, you can tell me anything you wish." He reassures.**

**Meludir confesses that out of concern for her spiritual well being he consoled Tauriel. No one spoke or acknowledged her. And that wounded her deeply. More so than the punishment itself. They were upset that Tauriel angered the king and put Thranduil in a more sour mood and felt that she deserved to be knocked down a few pegs.**

**Meludir went on speaking of how he was there for her, stealing snacks from the kitchens, sharing his dinner plate at night as they talk of the days events. "More like the day's gossip." Legolas pointed out but Meludir ignores him waving a dismissive hand at him as he continues his story. He would draw Tauriel a bath; in her small lodge, and rub her aches and pains away. And then one night she was fed up, it was too much for her. He had to stop her from leaving Mirkwood and he convinced Tauriel to stay as he laid with her that night.**

**All was quiet until, "I understand. You have always been caring and loving to others in need of a friend. Are you two still..."**

**"...um...yes."**

**"How long till she is done serving the punishment?"**

**"A couple of weeks. We came to the conclusion that our dear king arranged it that way. For you to keep her out of his hair on your return."**

**"Yes, that would be just like him. Perhaps we should pay Tauriel a surprise visit."**

**"We?"**

**"Yes." Legolas smiles still looking straight ahead. "To celebrate my perfectly timed arrival."**

**Meludur took that as a signal to end the chat. He was burning ear to ear and could not respond back to the invitation. He grins as he skips off ahead darting up into a tree and out of sight.**

**Legolas is too pleased that he successfully shut his lover up for once. He is hoping Tauriel would be willing and not feel offended to receive two lovers to ease her servitude. He's hoping she will fancy a threesome as he presses Mirinia into a canter to catch up with the rest of his squad.**  

 

 

 

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get back to this fic. Action is a challenge for me. There will be two angsty action scenes before things get to hurt and comfort and smutty X)


End file.
